


More Than Anything

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparating, Begging, Blow Job, Body Worship, Cumming Together, F/M, Kissing, Lots of moaning lol, Multiple Orgasms, Newly married, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Sirius is a dick and teases the reader, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, basically porn without plot, but she ends up teasing him back, dominant sirius, horny reader and Sirius, like two percent plot, skinny jeans, slight Breeding Kink, slight hair kink but I mean how could you not Sirius has amazing hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You and Sirius get a moment alone together and he knows the perfect way to spend it





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I was in the mood for some dirty Sirius Black lovin’, so I tried my hand at writing some... and it basically turn into porn without plot lol
> 
> Enjoy ;)

* * *

 

You were washing the dishes, after a dinner alone with Sirius at number twelve Grimmauld Place, and you smiled to yourself when the mundane task was interrupted by two strong arms wrapping around your midsection. Your husband’s head rested softly on your shoulder, his long, wavy hair tickling your neck and he leaned in to kiss your cheek. “Remus and Tonks are at her house tonight... Care to have a little fun with your old husband, or would you rather continue what you’re doing, Love.”

 

“Sex with my incredibly delicious, and absolutely not old, husband or gross dishes that can wash themselves...” You dried your hands, turning to face Sirius and lacing your arms over his shoulders. “I think the first option sounds quite a bit more enjoyable.” 

 

Sirius crashed his lips to yours, pulling you tight against his body with his arms still around your waist. “I may not be old, but compared to you, I am.”

 

“So, you’re thirty-five and I’m eighteen, never bothered me before and never will. Now fuck me.” He grabbed just beneath your ass and lifted you to wrap your legs around him.

 

“My pleasure, Love.” Sirius apparated upstairs, with you clinging to him and dropped you, unceremoniously, onto the bed. You sat up, only for him to shove you onto your back and take his place above you. He stripped down to nothing and lifted your shirt over your head, licking and kissing his way up your stomach, hungrily tearing away your bra and mouthing your sensitive breasts. Sirius smirked against your skin when your back arched to meet his mouth, quietly begging him for more. “Someone’s a needy girl.”

 

“Because Remus never leaves and I feel bad fucking with him just down the hall.” You whined, moaning a little when Sirius bit down on your nipple, giving you the perfect jolt of pleasurable pain through your body “Mmm, Sirius.” You mewled, threading your fingers through his hair and keeping him in place at your breasts. Sirius happily obliged, worshipping your tits and laving his tongue over both pink nubs, nipping at the swell of your breast as he pulled away. 

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Love... such a perfect little wifey.” He leaned down to kiss you and you pushed against his shoulders, guiding him onto his back and straddling his legs, kissing down his chest and stomach until your neared his thick, hardened cock. You looked at him through your eyelashes and his eyes glistened with pride, “I love when you look at me like that.”

 

“You also love when I do this.” You purred, lowering your head to press a soft kiss to the top of his cock, slowly taking him in your mouth. Sirius let out a low growl, gripping a fist full of your hair and forcing your mouth all the way onto his cock. You choked just barely as you adjusted to his length, and he held you in place, enjoying the warmth of your mouth. You ran your tongue along the underside of his cock and he finally let go, giving you control of the rhythm. 

 

Sirius stroked your hair as he took in your appearance. Your eyes were closed in pleasure, and your head bobbed up and down at the perfect speed, your intermittent moans sending the most amazing sensations through his cock, and your skinny jean covered ass was on display, practically begging to be fucked. It took all of his will power to pull you off of him and he damn near gave in when you licked your lush red lips as you looked at him. “I’d let you do that all day if I could, Love, but right now, I know a couple other places I’d rather see dripping with my cum.” Sirius hooked you around the waist and had you on your back before you could react, his fingers making quick work of your buttons and zipper. He threw your jeans somewhere in the room and his mouth was instantly on yours. “Where do you want me, Gorgeous?”

 

“Anywhere,” You panted, “Just fill your little wifey up.”

 

“With pleasure.” He flipped you onto your hands and knees, coursing a hand over your ass and pulling away only to bring it down with a loud ‘smack’ that echoed throughout the bedroom. Sirius stole some of your abundant slick to lube his cock and lined himself up with your cunt, filling you at a painfully slow pace. He chuckled as you tried forcing him in quicker by pushing your ass back against him, a move that he countered by rocking his hips back, causing you to growl. “Naughty girl... Who’s in charge, Little Love?”

 

“You.” You muttered.

 

“Beg pardon?” 

 

“You.” You answered, speaking a little louder.

 

“Sorry, pet. With age, the hearing seems to go, what was that?” He teased, brushing the tip of his cock against your enterance.

 

“You! You. Sirius Black. Padfoot. Snuffles. Whatever the fuck you want me to call you. Sirius, please.” You begged, and he smirked at your voice, it sounding as though you were close to tears with desperation. He filled you with one smooth roll of his hips and youu whimpered beneath him in pleasure. Sirius pounded into you, wrapping his hand in your hair and holding your head to the mattress as he fucked you. He watched your eyes fall shut and your mouth fall open as your fingers dug into the sheets. This was exactly how he loved you, pinned beneath him and enjoying every blissful moment of it. Your warm walls spasmed around him, the familiar feel of your first orgasm exciting his cock further.

 

~~~

 

Sirius had reluctantly held out through three orgasms that had exhausted your body and as you neared your fourth, he pulled out, grinning at the whimper you released due to the emptiness. Once again, you were on your back and he gripped your knees, pressing them to your chest and pinning them in place with the weight of his body on top of you. “Do you want to cum again, Love?”

 

“Yes.” You panted, your chest heaving up and down.

 

“Does my little wifey want me to breed that needy cunt of hers?” 

 

You noddded desperately beneath him, “Yes, yes baby, please. I want you to fill me so full.” He filled you one last time, his fingers slipping down to massage your clit, working you to the edge faster. Sirius was close and he knew you were too, one sharp thrust had you both falling over the edge together. You sighed in content as his hot cum coated your walls and you took every drop, the part of you that ran on basic needs hoping that maybe Sirius would get you pregnant this time, and his more animalistic side sharing the same thought. He looked down at you writhing in pleasure beneath him and for a split second he considered how much more perfect the scene could look if you were pregnant with his child. 

 

As your orgasms subsided so did the naturally engrained desire to breed, and Sirius slowly pulled out, kissing along your neck and shoulders. You were soon wrapped in his arms, your lips locked together and his tongue gently dominating yours. “You were so perfect, Y/N.”

 

“You were... mostly perfect.” You snickered, watching his expression change from bliss to disbelief. 

 

“Mostly? How dare you.”

 

“How dare you tease me so heartlessly when I was obviously craving your thick, pleasurable cock, and then you pulled out just before I came.”

 

“You has three orgasms first, you can’t fault me for the last one. I wanted us to cum together... you can’t blame me for being a romantic.” He nuzzled your nose with his and you giggled.

 

“Romantic... while you are romantic most of the time, I know you only did that so you could make me beg for your cum.”

 

Sirius looked into your eyes for a moment before reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind your ear, and giving you a devilish smirk. “But did you love begging me for it?”

 

“Mmm, more than anything.”


End file.
